


The Framework

by jsaint34



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Agents of SHIELD: Season 4A Mini-Hiatus Fics, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: Another story that I started while stuck on others.  I'm horrible about starting something new while I've got other stories to finish.  I've said this before and I know my readers are looking for updates and I am working on all the others as well.  But I got this idea and just had to run with it.  As always I own nothing but the forthcoming plot and no infringement was intended.





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I started while stuck on others. I'm horrible about starting something new while I've got other stories to finish. I've said this before and I know my readers are looking for updates and I am working on all the others as well. But I got this idea and just had to run with it. As always I own nothing but the forthcoming plot and no infringement was intended.

Agents Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons have found themselves in a digital world where nothing is the same as what they’re used to. Jemma woke up buried alive and clawed her way out of the ground only to find herself on the run as an officially dead woman. Daisy found herself in a relationship with Grant Ward and as a member of HYDRA. In this manufactured world they are struggling to find themselves and their way back to the world they know. But escaping the Framework will be no easy task as HYDRA is on their trail, their allies have no idea who they really are, Daisy is an Inhuman without her powers and the only man they can trust was a double agent for HYDRA in the real world. Is Grant Ward with the Resistance as he claims or is he playing another long Con in an attempt to root out the real power behind HYDRA’s enemies. Only time will tell.

“Daisy, we’re stuck with no way out. Coulson has no memories of being a SHIELD Agent and we can’t even really be sure we can trust Ward.”

“I know…everything we have to go on is all speculation at this point, Jemma. Ward could be lying to us, or he could be on the level. For now we don’t have a choice but to play his game. Since we’re stuck…our time would be best spent finding out what happened to SHIELD and what happened on the day that HYDRA took over.”

“How do we do that? If you have a computer here and it is HYDRA issued…”

“They’ll know where we are instantly. There’s only one thing I can do. He didn’t remember you…but maybe Coulson will remember me.”

Jemma and Daisy both knew this undertaking was a massive risk that could also lead HYDRA directly to her. But everything they were going to have to do in this world was fraught with dangerous implications. Though this was a long shot; Daisy waited in Coulson’s car; when they were face to face her words helped and he remembered her name. While he wasn’t yet convinced that this world he was living in was a fabricated reality, it was a start. Though hesitant, he drove Daisy to an old library with extremely obsolete computers that she could only hope HYDRA had no access to hack. Even if they did, she still knew a few tricks that would keep her from being discovered. Coulson didn’t want to get any more involved than he already had and so drove away as Daisy got to work.

“Bahrain can’t have been the start of this. I can see it being the reason for the hostility towards Inhumans…but HYDRA’s takeover had to have another catalyst. It has to be tied to the fall of SHIELD just like in the real world.”

As she ran a search on all world events leading up to the present day one file repeatedly showed up at the top of her list. So instead of focusing on the present Daisy accessed that file instead. The article is six years old, but still her best lead for everything that came after.

“July 22, 2011: Living Legend of World War 2 found after seventy years.”

“Captain America went missing in action in 1945 in what would be seen as his final battle of the war. Both the United States and the Allies mourned the loss of the soldier who sacrificed his life to stop Hitler’s Elite science division known as HYDRA. Recent reports have proven that story as inaccurate as a joint mission between SHIELD and the U.S. Government found the remains of a HYDRA super bomber embedded in the ice in Greenland. Inside was Captain America preserved in perfect hibernation. As of right now it remains to be seen if Captain America will resume his duties…SHIELD has so far been silent on the Captain’s physical and mental well-being.”

As Daisy continued to peruse articles, most of what she read was similar to what had happened in her reality. The Chitauri came to Earth through a portal in the sky and were repelled by the Avengers and SHIELD. But this is where events began to take a drastic turn from what she knew. Tony Stark’s Iron Man had still redirected the nuke into the portal but failed to escape as the portal closed before he fell through. The Avengers had lost one of their own leading to the team going their separate ways. Thor returned to Asgard with his brother in custody, Dr. Banner returned to India where he could help people and be at peace without the threat of the Hulk. While Hawkeye and Black Widow returned to SHIELD with Captain America joining them. 

The HYDRA infiltration of SHIELD was revealed a year earlier than it had been in the real world. Alexander Pierce had sent the Winter Soldier after Nick Fury and assassinated him. Without Fury, the only defense SHIELD had was the remaining three Avengers. Even with the help of Sam Wilson and Maria Hill, they were no match for HYDRA’s superior numbers. 

“Cap failed, HYDRA deployed the algorithm and took out every threat to their power. So all that remains is a resistance that Ward may or may not be a part of. Jemma and I really are stuck between a rock and a hard place. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, and Hill are dead; Banner is god only knows where or even if he’s still in India. Ward is my only hope.”

As Daisy was shutting down the files she had pulled up; she got the feeling that she wasn’t alone. She only had a matter of minutes to conceal herself if HYDRA had found her. She was able to quickly duck under the desk just before a pair of feet entered her line of sight. Her chances of escape were slim, but even so, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. When the feet turned towards the other direction she grabbed hold of one leg and pulled. Whoever the person was, they cracked their skull on the chair she had been sitting in just moments before and a loud masculine grunt escaped before an expletive. 

“SHIT!”

Daisy began to run as fast as she could before a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Skye…wait…”

Daisy didn’t know how Ward had found her but she knew that if he had then HYDRA could too. While her instincts told her to run, she turned back to see if her erstwhile ally was a threat. Ward was struggling to his feet and had one hand placed against his head where he was no doubt in pain.

“I knew this was all bullshit from you. In the real world you were working for HYDRA and here you are now. What’s next, your death squad comes in and puts multiple bullets in me for being a traitor?”

“Skye…Daisy…whoever you are…I’m not really with HYDRA. What’s it going to take to prove that to you?”

“Not much you can do. In my reality…”

“Whatever your reality is…right now you need to forget about it. This is real…everything going on here…everything you’re doing is going to get you killed. Whoever I am in your so-called reality…I’m not that guy here. I am part of the resistance. And I can help you. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Can’t make me do that with words.”

“I know…so here’s what I’m going to do. HYDRA is coming here…and they’re close to finding your friend…you want proof of what I say. Words are useless, so I’m just going to have to show you.”

Ward led Daisy to another exit at the rear of the library just before gunfire erupted at the front entrance. The front doors were obliterated as May led a contingent of HYDRA’s best marksmen in and began their search. They found no one as Ward drove with the lights off back towards Daisy’s apartment to pick up Jemma because he had the feeling HYDRA would arrive there next.

“This…this is a good step towards trust Daisy…”

“Less talk…more driving. Just get us wherever it is you think will convince us to trust you.”

After an hour the trio was well outside of the city and turning off towards a forest. Both Daisy and Jemma had an uneasy feeling that this was where Ward was going to kill them, but he pulled to a stop and opened the door to get out, leading to confusion in his two companions.

“Where are you going? This where you abandon us?”

“I’m not abandoning you Jemma…just stay put.”

Daisy and Jemma watched as Ward seemed to aimlessly wander around the forest. What they didn’t realize was that his path had a distinct purpose that led him directly to one tree that both women would be amazed to learn was more than what it appeared to be. As he stood in front of the tree, he remained perfectly still as a red beam focused in on his right eye. When the beam turned off, he returned to the car just as a space opened up in the ground in front of them, revealing a ramp that led down into the bowels of the forest. 

“Ladies…you’re about to see what no one has ever been witness to before. What you see here today you can never reveal. There aren’t many of us left, but welcome to the Resistance.”

The corridor Ward drove into was wide enough to accommodate two semi-trucks side by side. As their trip continued lights turned on as the hatch they entered through closed behind them. The drive took roughly twenty minutes until they stopped in front of what appeared to be a dead end. Thinking they had been led into a trap, Daisy and Jemma both exited the car and prepared for a fight if the need should arise. Instead of facing them, their escort once again stood as still as a statue as another retina scanner mapped his left eye. When his identity had been confirmed the holographic wall they were staring at disappeared to reveal an immense yellow door marked with the numbers C7. 

“This is the Resistance?”

“We’re more than just this door; Daisy. Get ready for the shock of your lives.”

Ward turned back towards the keypad and entered his code. A hiss of electricity and a small burst of air escaped from the corridor behind the door. Standing inside was a small group of soldiers, armed to the teeth and in full body armor. They had their guns at the ready but lowered them as soon as they saw Ward.

“Sir…we weren’t sure if you were coming back. Reports we’ve intercepted indicated that HYDRA had discovered a traitor in their ranks.”

“And those reports were correct…they know there’s a mole…they don’t know the mole’s identity yet. So we still have the advantage.”

“Not for long…the Director wants to see you. He’s anxious to hear your reports from the inside.”

“And I have many…but I have more pressing matters to bring to his attention. I’ve brought some defectors with me.”

Daisy and Jemma stepped forward where they could be seen easier. The reaction to both of them was different as some of the agents felt they were seeing a ghost before acting with hostility towards the other woman.

“This has to be a joke Ward…that can’t be Jemma…she was killed by HYDRA…”

“Her name is Jemma Simmons…I can’t explain how she’s alive but…”

“And the other one…what the hell is she doing here! Skye is a HYDRA loyalist! We should kill her!”

Four guns were immediately pointed at Daisy and she knew in that moment that she was going to die. If she had her powers she could disarm them easily but that would also earn her a quick death. Instead she raised her hands in surrender before Ward once again came to her rescue.

“Stand down.”

“Sir…”

“Stand down…that’s an order! I’m not going to pretend I understand how it happened…but this isn’t Skye. Her name is Daisy Johnson…she may look the same…but even if she was Skye in her…and I can’t believe I’m saying this…her other reality…she’s not HYDRA. If she was; we wouldn’t have been able to escape and she would have taken me in and revealed that I’m with the Resistance.”

“I’m not sure we can believe her…but you’re going to have to be responsible for her while she’s here. You know how the Director operates.”

“Of course I do…I am his right hand after all. If you’ll excuse us we should be meeting with him. As for Jemma…she’s had a harrowing day. Take her to medical and give her a thorough examination.”

“Yes Sir. If you’ll follow me Miss…”

Jemma was reluctant to leave Daisy with Ward because she still didn’t trust him. But she had just crawled out of a hole surrounded by multiple skeletons; so medical attention was something she couldn’t turn down, nor could she say no to a hot shower to get clean. While she followed the Agents, Ward led Daisy towards the Director’s office. She was still keeping her guard up because she also still wasn’t entirely sure she could trust Ward. But she was at the same time also curious who this Director could be. Her thoughts turned to General Talbot, Jeffrey Mace, even as far-fetched as it sounded, it could also be Senator Nadeer. But nothing could have prepared her for the man she saw sitting at the desk in the office after Ward knocked on the door and was granted entry.


	2. Who do I trust?

Daisy knew as soon as the chair was turned around that hope could still exist in this world. The man who had his attention focused on a bank of television screens had turned to face Ward but immediately focused his gaze on her. He looked older, more battle worn, but there was still the same look of determination in the set of his jaw and the gleam in his remaining blue eye as he scrutinized her. His gaze was unsettling at first considering the reports she had read about his recent death before the rise of HYDRA. With a quick glance at Ward, she received a nod and caught a true look of admiration in the eyes of her companion for the newly revealed Resistance leader.

“Who have you brought to me; Grant?”

“Someone who claims our world isn’t real. That we’re living in a fabricated reality. I’m not really sure what to make of her claims, but she deserves a chance to be heard.”

“Of course she does. I sent you into HYDRA to undermine them from within. I didn’t expect you to bring a HYDRA agent back here with you though.”

“She’s not the Skye we’re familiar with. She doesn’t even go by that name.”

“Miss…come; have a seat.”

Daisy slowly walked forward to take a seat across from her host. Even now he still seemed larger than life. His bearing spoke of the soldier he was always destined to be, and seeing him sitting there in front of her put her in awe.

“I take it from the look on your face when you first saw me, you know who I am.”

“Who doesn’t know who you are? Captain America…Steve Rogers…, the living legend of World War 2.”

“I’ll admit to the living part…the legend however has been greatly exaggerated; I’m afraid.”

“How are you still alive? All the reports I read indicated that you died in battle with someone called the Winter Soldier.”

“I would have, I barely escaped just in time. The eyepatch I’m wearing covers the final injury I received in that brutal battle. It’s also the only one my serum won’t heal.”

“Why?”

“Because the serum can’t heal what isn’t there.”

Steve slowly lifted the eyepatch to reveal a long scar right over an empty eye socket. To this day three years later he still doesn’t understand what purpose cutting his eye out served. But he also doesn’t choose to dwell on the past, not when so much is at stake in the present.

“I and a few close allies fabricated the reports of my death. The Winter Soldier beat me in a fight aboard one of the Project Insight Helicarriers. If I’d won, we could have stopped this tragedy from ever occurring. We made a valiant effort, but…”

Daisy can tell how distraught Steve is as he pauses in his recollections. She read what had happened in the reports. The Winter Soldier had brutally beaten him to the point that one more hit with the bionic arm could have crushed Captain America’s skull. However the glass they were on had been weakened structurally from their battle and the multiple gunshots that had cracked several spots that were directly beneath them. When the glass shattered, he fell down into the Potomac, the Winter Soldier still hanging on.

“So if you lost and splashed down in the Potomac, how did you survive?”

“A friend and ally was in a SHIELD helicopter flying by as I fell. She dived into the icy river and pulled me out at the risk of her own life.”

“Who was she…did she survive?”

“She did survive. I can’t tell you who she is. There’s still the possibility that you were sent here by HYDRA. And her identity has to remain secret. Everything we’re doing depends on this base remaining protected.”

“But I’m here in your office. And you were awfully free with the information you gave. If you suspect HYDRA sent me, why would you tell me all of that?”

“One…because the battle over D.C. was public knowledge. Two; HYDRA suspects I didn’t die in that fight. And three…my office is magnetically shielded and sound proofed. So if you are wearing any kind of listening device, all that HYDRA would hear on the other end is static.”

“So how can I prove to you that I’m here on good faith? That I want to help defeat HYDRA.”

“We have a way. Ward…take her to the main interrogation room. Miss Johnson, what happens next may be painful…but I can assure you it is necessary.”

“You’re going to torture me?”

“No, that’s HYDRA’s method. We’re just going to need you to take a lie detector test.”

As Daisy followed Ward out of Steve’s office, she had a feeling that she would be okay and the test would prove she was telling the truth. But when she arrived at the room where she would be tested, she didn’t see any machines or medical equipment that showed her just how she would be tested. 

“Ward…I don’t understand…where is the polygraph machine?”

“In our line of work a polygraph can be fooled…; we have a more direct method to find out if someone is lying to us. Let her in.”

The guard that had accompanied them was standing by a secondary door Daisy had noticed but paid only minor attention to. When it opened a girl, clearly only in her early twenties crossed the threshold. She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders and carried a haunted look in her eyes, one that Daisy immediately felt sympathy for.

“Daisy Johnson;…meet Wanda Maximoff.”

“Ward…how…?”

“Perhaps I should let Wanda explain what she can do.”

As Ward was leading Daisy towards the interrogation room, Steve made his way to the observation room that connected the two rooms by a wall. When he entered; his companion was keeping a close eye on both Ward and their supposed defector through the one way mirror. Her gaze was locked in, as cold and intense as he had ever seen. The only move she made was to lean in closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You think we can trust them?”

“I don’t know…there’s so much we still don’t know about Ward…and this girl. There’s just something about her…something…”

“If she’s lying…Wanda will know. She’s family now. Three years she’s been with us since we took HYDRA down in Sokovia. She was tortured and her brother was the only family she had left. I don’t know why she survived the experiments and he didn’t…”

“That’s what worries me Steve. They were kids and HYDRA…, if this Daisy is playing us…, I worry what Wanda will do.”

“That’s why we’re watching all of this. I know how close you’ve gotten to Wanda. She reminds you a lot of what you went through.”

“No child should ever go through what she and I had to endure.”

While they continued their observations in silence, she and Steve listened as Wanda was explaining her abilities to Daisy through the intercom. Every word spoken resulted in her eyes widening in shock at the thought of this girl being another Inhuman.

“As Ward said Miss Johnson, my powers are far more effective than any polygraph test could ever be. In a few moments I will read your mind to ascertain whether or not you are really HYDRA.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“I do not think you are the one who needs to be speaking right now.”

“I just want to know…are you an Inhuman also?”

“No…I was born with my powers but unaware of them. HYDRA experimented on me with the scepter brought to Earth by Loki. It unlocked my powers and my potential. And those of my brother, but his abilities were more dangerous than mine. His speed also accelerated his aging. HYDRA took him from me.”

There was an anger Daisy could hear in Wanda’s voice. But it wasn’t just her tone, the dangerous gleam in her eyes also showed just how much hatred she had for the organization that was currently in control of the world. Before Wanda began the process she voiced the stray thought that she had picked up from Daisy for the entire room to hear.

“HYDRA will know what I can do when we do take the fight to them. Captain Rogers has been training me to fight and promised me that one day soon, I would have justice for my brother.”

Without another word Wanda immersed herself in her powers as her eyes took on a red hue. Soon enough Daisy felt their thoughts intermingling and her memories being pulled to the forefront. Wanda was even more shocked at what she was witnessing in the other woman’s mind. 

“How could all of this…”

Wanda paused her statement as Daisy’s memories became more intense. She saw her recruitment by SHIELD, Ward’s reveal as HYDRA…she couldn’t say she was surprised at that one…and then Daisy’s terrigenesis. Finally the memories became too overwhelming as she saw Ward’s body possessed by Hive…the Ghost Rider…and she had to pull back from everything Daisy was still reliving.

“Wanda…what did you see?”

“I cannot explain it. But she is telling the truth. She is not HYDRA, and from her perspective our world is a fabrication. She does not trust you Ward.”

“Obviously…she pointed a gun at me…and attacked me. I told her there were things she wouldn’t like about me if she knew what they were.”

“She knows…, and in her world you were the enemy. You were HYDRA.”

“She told me that as well. So our lives are a lie, is that it?”

“Yes…at least to Daisy.”

“I tried to tell you…in my reality the Avengers are still very much alive. HYDRA was defeated. And then…”

“Came the Sokovia Accords. Her world is better than ours and yet worse at the same time. The distrust is the same but HYDRA hasn’t taken over the world.”

While Wanda was speaking the main door to the interrogation chamber opened and Steve walked in. He had left the observation room where his companion was still watching these events. He took a quick glance over at the mirror, a glance which Daisy took immediate notice of.

“Captain Rogers…are you and your companion convinced of my sincerity? Who is behind that mirror?”

“A friend; a friend who wants to see HYDRA brought down after everything they’ve done. Everything she fought for, all the good she’s done…we’ve all done…we were all fed lies. Nick Fury…God rest his soul… was the first casualty.”

“Then let me help…I’ll do whatever it takes because defeating HYDRA here is the only way Jemma and I can get home.”

“Good…because although I believe you…it will take actions over words to prove yourself. We’ve received word that the Director of HYDRA has sent the Doctor out looking for Inhumans. I’m sending you and Simmons with Ward to observe.”

Daisy followed Ward out of the interrogation room to meet with Jemma. When they were gone Steve remained with Wanda, his concern for her amplified after everything he had heard. She was still seemingly unnerved by the images she had seen and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Wanda…what did you see?”

“So much…it was all so confusing. I saw you succeeding in stopping the algorithm that HYDRA deployed. You saved millions of lives…including that of your best friend.”

“Bucky…if only I could have gotten through to him. I don’t even know where he is now.”

“In this other world Captain…you did get through to him. You saved him and then he saved you from the Potomac.”

“Then it is a better world than this one. That is a world worth fighting for.”

“But Captain; I also saw…”

“What? 

“…A division in the Avengers. Iron Man…”

“Tony…he survived?”

“Yes…but only to let his ego get the better of him. I saw something he was responsible for…something called ULTRON. Some things about this world Daisy came from are better…but others are worse.” 

“These Sokovia Accords for instance?”

“Yes, Daisy’s version of SHIELD felt the aftermath. It is so difficult for me to see what she was not a part of…but the Accords apparently changed everything. All she knows is that the Avengers were shattered in the wake of…”

Wanda once again pauses, the truth of her other self’s actions too terrible to contemplate. If she tells Steve the rest of what she saw, he’d no doubt come back with a speech about how it wasn’t her fault. And in this world he would be correct, but knowing just how destructive her powers could be frightens her. While lost in her own memories of her life the door to the interrogation room opens once more. The woman who enters had heard everything Wanda and Steve were discussing and feels sympathy for the young woman sitting in front of her.

“Wanda…how many times do we have to go over this…what happened was not your fault. Clint did what he thought was right and sacrificed himself so we could get you out.”

“I know this…but…”

Alarms started to sound interrupting Wanda’s train of thought. The base became a flurry of motion, with some agents running towards the control room while still others ran towards medical. Steve quickly opened the door and grabbed one agent by the arm as he ran past them. 

“Trip…”

“The HYDRA Inhuman Task Force is on the move. Looks like they’ve found one of the largest communities yet.”

“Where?”

“Lance and Bobbi are working on that. So far we can only speculate that this sanctuary is what remains of the Afterlife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to bring Steve in to this story, I find myself wondering what happened to him and the other Avengers inside the world of the Framework. Was he even found? This being an alternate universe of an alternate universe allowed me to bring him in and two other Avengers in with the potential for more to show up. As soon as I had this idea I always knew I would use Steve Rogers as a character, but he has a companion he speaks with in regards to Daisy, and her identity shall remain concealed for the next foreseeable chapters, but I leave it to the readers to guess who she could be. Feel free to comment your thoughts on the story so far as I enjoy reading your perspective.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys... I want to thank everyone who has read and left kudos on this story as well as my others. For those of you who don't keep up with the comic books specifically Captain America comics, one year ago the writers who brought Steve back to his youth decided to write him as having always been an agent of HYDRA. While this was completely due to the Red Skull manipulating a sentient cosmic cube into altering Steve's personal history I found the decision to be done only for shock value. I read the first issue of Steve Rogers: Captain America and I found the whole story tp be preposterous and a slap in the face to 75 years of Captain America's backstory. I won't presume to say what Jack Kirby and Joe Simon would think of this. But I find it completely disrespectful. Long story short they've only continued with this narrative turning one of my favorite comic book characters into everything he stood up against. I know that because it's a comic book this will eventually be retconned and Steve will go back to normal. But for me, this tarnishes the character I grew up with. So for now, I'm taking a break from all of my Captain America stories...I won't delete them, I'm just having a difficult time writing them with the current state Steve in the comics. Again thank you all for the support and someday soon I'll get back to these.

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the Resistance's leader unknown here at the end of this chapter. His identity will be revealed, in the next chapter. And as soon as I finished this chapter I knew I wouldn't be keeping who he is secret for long. So readers...who do you think he is in this alternate universe story of an alternate world on Agents of SHIELD? Comments and feedback are always welcome, as long as they are constructive. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment on who our mysterious Director of the Resistance could be.


End file.
